The World When It's Off Its Axis
by smilelaughread
Summary: This was written for the Writing Your Butt Off and Typing Until Your Fingers Bleed-Audition Stage at HPFC. The theme for this is a character's death, or funeral, NOT cannon. I know it's supposed to be a funeral, but I couldn't help but add the ending...


**This was written for the Writing Your Butt Off and Typing Until Your Fingers Bleed-Audition Stage at HPFC. The theme for this is a character's death, or funeral, NOT cannon. I know it's supposed to be a funeral, but I couldn't help but add the ending... you'll get it.**

* * *

><p>The small group gathered under the Whomping Willow, where chairs had been set up in rows. As the last of the five people invited arrived, so did the minister. He waited until Lily put her handkerchief away and looked at Sirius to get the go-ahead. Sirius, who was on the verge of tears, sniffled and nodded. The minister looked around. He knew from the whispers coming from the group that a Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Wormtail, and a Red were in attendance. "Red" was undoubtedly the red-haired girl sitting in the second row.<p>

The weather reflected the group's overall mood-it was dark and flashes of lightning were visible if you kept your eyes peeled.

"We are gathered here due to the tragedy that happened yesterday. A dear friend died. I didn't personally know him, but I can tell-I just know-our lives will be emptier without him. I'm sorry... I'm tearing up. I didn't know him and... I feel so inadequate right now. Excuse me!"

The Minister ran away, tears running down his cheeks.

Sirius, who looked quite teary-eyed, stepped up to the front of the group, behind the coffin.

"Hello all," he began, pausing slightly to wipe his nose on his sleeve. "I-I know you were all quite well acquainted with one of my best buddies. An unfortunate accident yesterday was... he just-" Sirius burst into tears. One of his lifelong friends was dead and lying in a coffin beside him. How was he supposed to concentrate enough to put something coherent together?

He felt rather than saw Remus approach him. There were soothing pats on his back, and he was handed another tissue-his was soaked through.

How had it come to this? He was in his third year for Merlin's sake! Yesterday morning, Sirius had greeted and had a quite pleasant conversation with... with _him_. Now, twenty-four hours, a cat, and some spilt water later, Sirius felt emptier. The incompetent minister had said it the best, without knowing the poor little man at all. Their lives would be emptier. Sirius couldn't imagine life without... it was agony to say the name, and hurt to think it too.

He had met... _him _on his fifth birthday, and they hadn't stopped being good friends ever. No arguments, no fighting. When Sirius was with_ him_,_ he_ made Sirius feel safe, alive, and happy. The few times his parents had gone too far with their yelling, Sirius had been able to confide in his buddy. Now, everything felt off. He would never say "good morning" or "I'll see you after classes". Never again would he have to smuggle food into his dormitory to feed_ him_. Sirius' world, which had revolved-not only around him, he wasn't that conceited-but around Greg as well. Now, with _him_ g-gone, the world felt like it had been thrown off its axis, and then used as a ball in some violent game by the other planets. Thinking about never seeing him again made the pain in his heart grow exponentially.

And then he was crying again. He couldn't control it. He had been like this the whole day after hearing the dreadful news. No matter what he or his friends did to try and distract his brain, it made a connection to G...G, to_ him_. He felt like a girl, crying over something inconsequential... but this wasn't inconsequential. It could change his life. It had changed his life. For the past few hours, he couldn't bear to look at a cat without wanting to strangle it. What made matters worse was that he didn't know what cat had killed Greg. It made him want to get revenge on all of the cats in Britain. How dare they run around hurting poor, defenceless little cuties? Ones who were good friends with Sirius Black, if fact. They–the cats-, should know that he began planning the demise of cats everywhere the moment he knew the reason Greg had died.

Sirius blinked, clearing his vision for a second until more tears cropped up. Everyone was staring at him. James was sniffling. Wormtail was crying unabashedly, tears streaming down his face. Remus had sat down again, and Lily was urging him to continue with her eyes.

"You guys are my closest friends and I really, really do appreciate you all. B-but... Greg-g has always been there for me. I love him. I loved him when he was alive, and still do. I hope that brave little fishy didn't suffer too much, and I know that he will live forever in our hearts."


End file.
